deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior, Jr./Ape-Men vs. North Korean Army
The Ape-Men: The militaristic gorillas and other apes who enslaved the humans under their rule but later learned to fight alongside them! The North Korean Army: Fanatical Communist soldiers who tried but failed to unite Korea under the red stain of Communism! WHO IS DEADLIEST? To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Ape-Men '' ''Ape-Men Height: 6' 7'' '' Weight: 300 lbs. Gear: 50-75 lbs. Alliegance: Various gorilla generals, depending on which movie you watch The North Korean Army: ' 'North Korean Army Height: 5' 4'' '' Weight: 145 lbs. Gear: 30-50 lbs. Alliegance: Various generals depending on time period Junior's Prediction and the Poll: Actually, this is a toughy for me. the Koreans are fanatical and the Ape-Men are brutal and ruthless. The apes are stronger but are weighed down by all their heavy gear. I can't give a personal favorite here - guns are gonna make the difference to me. And the Koreans are packing in explosives, meaning they have the potential to take out multiple apes at once, and I think they have a bit more of a solid foundation when it comes to military training. So my prediction is gonna go to the North Korean Army. Comments are greatly appreciated. Battle: Ape-Men: North Korean Army: In the thick jungle growth in Southeast Asia, five Ape-Men soldiers scout through the trees looking at their past world, as they have traveled back in time by mistake of a spaceship accident and are now looking for friendly apes to get them help. Cornelius, the leader of the Ape-Men, holds a modified S&W pistol in his hand. "We don't know where we are," he tells his men in English, "but we must find help. Stay alert." The group continues through the jungle, leaving their smoldering remains of the spaceship behind them. The Apes have landed in North Korea, just south of Pyongyang, at the height of the Korean war. As they trek through the jungle, five North Korean Army soldiers watch them in shock and wonder. "이상한 생물이 무엇입니까?" asks North Korean leader, Hangul, asks aloud. "나를 따라와!" he barks to his men. "가자 이상한 원수에게주고 ... 선물 오신 것을 환영합니다." Holding his Mauser C96 tightly, he leads his men after the Apes. Cornelius has his troop stop at a stream to get a drink of water. As the group refreshes themselves, a snap of a branch is heard. "What is that?" Cornelius asks his men. "Go! Go find out!" One of his gorilla soldiers walks over to the bushes where North Koreans are hiding, Thompson in hand. The North Koreans hear the Apes speaking English. "미국인!" Hangul shouts, hearing the English. "죽여라!" He steps out, Mauser in hand, and fires at the gorilla, who drops dead before he knows what happens. "We're under attack!" yells a chimpanzee with an m1 Garand. "Humans!" He fires and wounds a Korean in the leg. Cornelius finishes the man off with two shots from his pistol. The Apes stand their ground and take cover behind the trees, making it difficult for the Koreans to hit them. One of the gorillas climbs up a tree and sprays the ground below with bullets from his M16, and one of the North Koreans falls dead. The gorilla shouts in victory, but another Korean, armed with an RPG, fires the rocket at the tree. The gorilla is blown sky-high in the explosion. "Cornelius!" shouts the chimpanzee, firing sporadically at the Koreans. "We have to retreat! They're --" But before he can finish his sentence, he falls back, riddled with bullets from a PPSH. Cornelius looks over at his last remaining Ape, a gorilla with an M16, and shouts, "We have to get out of here!" The two Apes swing up to a tree and make a quick getaway down the river and into a ravine. The North Koreans start to give chase, Hangul shouting, "그들이 탈출 못하게 해!" Cornelius fires twice with his S&W from the tree above at the unsuspecting North Koreans below and the RPG man falls dead. Hangul looks up, laughs maniacally, and gives a command to his subordinate. The man, with a Mosin-Nagant, fires and the gorilla with the M16 tumbles out of the tree to the jungle ground below. "NO!" Cornelius shouts. With his pistol, he kills the Korean subordinate and tackles Hangul from the treetop. Hangul punches the ape on top of him but Cornelius bares his teeth and bites the Korean's arm. Hangul shouts in pain and whacks Cornelius across the face with the butt of his Mauser, knocking the chimpanzee off of him. The North Korean aims victoriously at the crouching ape, and shouts, "엎드려!" Cornelius fires his pistol and Hangul drops the Mauser, hit in the arm. He kicks the approaching Ape in between the legs, and Cornelius winces, but he backhands Hangul and the Korean falls. Before he can react, Cornelius has bitten his neck and tears open Hangul's throat. Cornelius looks around, takes the dead Korean's pistol, clutches his own tightly, and looks around to see if there are any surviving Apes. Finding none, he scampers off down the jungle to keep hiding in case more North Koreans come after him. Winner: Ape-Men Weapons Galleries: Ape w m1 garand.jpg|A chimpanzee soldier firing on attacking human warriors. Circled is an M1 Garand. Ape w thompson.jpg|The gorilla general Aldo in the woods with a Thompson. Ape w m16.jpg|The chimpanzee rebel Caesar leading an attack on the humans, carrying an M16. Ape w modified s & w.jpg|A gorilla soldier chases humans while firing a visually modified Smith & Wesson handgun. North korean w mosin nagant.jpg|A North Korean soldier aiming with his Mosin-Nagant rifle. North korean w rpg.jpg|A North Korean soldier ready to fire his RPG-2. North korean with ppsh.jpg|This North Korean soldier can be seen carrying a PPSH submachine gun. North korean w mauser.jpg|This gas-mask wearing North Korean is aiming his Mauser at an enemy soldier. Category:Blog posts